The present invention relates to children's books, and particularly to children's books having entertainment features.
It is sometimes difficult to interest young children in reading books. The prior art has addressed this problem by incorporating entertainment features into children's books to enhance reader enjoyment. Such entertainment features may, for example, comprise pop-up figures, puppets, or other items which may be attached to the books. These figures or puppets, however, are sometimes damaged or separated from the book during normal use, which may cause the child to lose interest in the book. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a book having entertainment features which retain the child's interest, while being rugged and durable.